


Lights, camera, action.

by Adara_Rose



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: It's time to record a special scene, and things get... complicated. And hot.





	Lights, camera, action.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts).



> I'm sorry I didn't give you as much smaylor as you wanted, big sister. But I sure tried.

“Well, this is awkward” Robin muttered and shifted.

“Says the guy whos on top” Cory snarked back, looking up at him. 

And it was awkward, really. First gay sex scene on the show and it was between one of the largest ships. Nygmobblepot getting it on. To be fair, awkward didn't even  _ begin _ to cover it. 

“Everyone ready?” Came a voice from behind the camera. Robin briefly considered saying that no, he wasn’t, but- well, he was ready. That was sort of the problem. He was  _ way  _ too ready. But then again, he was sort of expected to get excited about this. He was in bed with his co-star, both of them wearing nothing but seriously skimpy underwear. They were going to be covered in blankets, but Cory was sprawled under him  _ legs spread _ and it’d take a dead man not to get excited. 

 

“Is that a gun in your pocket?” Cory teased, but there was a vulnerability in his eyes that made Robin feel all soft and almost gooey, even as his cheeks burned. 

“You know very well I don’t have pockets” he hissed back, wanting to flee the scene and hide in his trailer in embarrassment. 

 

Cory smirked back, but the vulnerability in his eyes didn’t go away. this was too close, too intimate, and they both knew it. it forced all the feelings they were both ignoring to the forefront, forcing them to actively ignore them instead of just pushing them down into the darkness. 

feelings none of them were willing to face, or to deal with. they both knew it was impossible; Robin loved his husband, there was no questioning it. But it was getting harder and harder to ignore that a part of him loved Cory as well. A part that wanted this scene to be real, Cory under him, warm and willing, waiting for permission to do… what exactly? he didn’t know. or rather, he knew exactly, but didn’t want to deal with it. it was a line that he had no intention of crossing, no matter how many times he found himself tethering on it.

 

“LIGHTS!” someone bellowed in the distance, or maybe it was close by. Robin didn’t know, because just then Cory shifted his hips just so, changing the angle of their bodies just slightly. it was enough for the heat coiling low in his stomach, wanting to press and push and…

 

“CAMERA!” the same voice bellowed and a change went over Cory. from languid and insecure to the assured cockiness of the Riddler. an expression on his face that was half smirk, half leer. “Gonna fuck me, mister Penguin?” Robin felt Oswald clawing inside, wanting out, wanting to take over. He bared his teeth, hissing in anger.

 

“ACTION!”

 

and Oswald sprang forth, furious and turned on and determined to make the man under him lose control, lose everything but the passion that had smouldered between them since the first time they spent any time together, back in Ed’s loft. Ed was under him now, hard and willing, his erection pressing against Oswald’s thigh and he wasn’t sure how they had ended up here, but it didn’t matter. what mattered was the challenge burning in those eyes. Oswald was going to make those eyes soft, if it was the last thing he did. 

He started by kissing that lush mouth, demanding entrance. it was given almost immediately, a wet hungry tongue coming out to meet and dance with his own as their mouths joined, slick and wet and hot. Ed’s hands slid down his back, gripping his ass, pulling him closer. he could feel Ed’s erection dig into his hip. it was more than he had ever dared hope for and much less than what he needed. 

 

somebody was moaning, but the wet sounds of their mouths made it impossible to hear who it was and it didn’t matter as Ed’s hips rose and fell against hips, seeking friction and stimulation. shifting his hips a little brought their erections into contact and this time Os was sure it was he who moaned, long and drawn out and full of pleasure. he had imagined Ed under him countless times, but to actually have him like this was almost beyond belief. 

 

But he wanted more than just kissing, even if it was making his head spin and his dick throb. Ed’s hands were hot and his grip desperate, as if Os would vanish if he didn’t keep tight hold. it gave Oswald an idea. He slid his own hands down, found Ed’s and caressed them as his mouth caressed Ed’s panting one. Then he pulled his hands up and away, taking Ed’s with them. he pressed the other man’s hands against the headboard, earning him a whine pf protest.

“Keep them there” he ordered hoarsely, then added “if you can.”

Ed glared at him, but Os chose that exact moment to grind his hips down and the glare softened immediately as Ed’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of pleasure. 

 

Suddenly, Os realised the power he held in this moment. Ed was trembling under him, like a virgin on prom night, willing and eager and scared and nervous all at once.

 

He licked a slow stripe down Ed’s neck, delighting in the shuddered response. Nipped at Ed’s collar bones, he pressed scorching kisses down the other man’s chest, pausing to torment his nipples to hardened nubs with his teeth, tugging and worrying until Ed was nigh-open sobbing.  _ (Even as the camera zoomed in on Cory’s face)  _ and Oswald laughed softly as his tongue played with Ed’s navel, a mockery of a caress and a promise of what could happen later, loving how Ed gasped and trembled as his hands clenched over his head, defiant still.

 

Gripping Ed’s hips with both hands, he pressed him down onto the bed, taking his time to nip and lick and kiss his way down over slightly sweaty skin, tasting and memorizing. Changing to look up, he saw Ed bite his lower lip, as if trying to keep from making any sound. as if it would matter, if he made any noise, when his hardness was throbbing so close to Oswald’s triumphant mouth.

 

Crouching between spread legs, Oswald slowly moved his mouth to where it was wanted, running his tongue from base to tip in a slow, lazy swipe. Ed groaned, a sound of reluctance and hunger. 

“Tell me what you want” Oswald growled, even though he knew what the answer was going to be. Ed bucked his hips, the tip of his hard dick pressing briefly against Os’ cheek.

“Dammit-” he panted, desperate.

“Tell me” Os ordered, a silent challenge in his eyes.  _ Tell me, or I won’t continue _ .

“Your mouth” Ed grunted, “Your mouth!” 

Well, since he asked so nicely…

 

Oswald paused to take a good look at the organ he had been fantasising about for months. Not too big, not too small, slightly curved and uncut. smooth skin, most likely shaved. If he had a type, this’d be it. And he smelled so good, making his mouth water even as he let his eyes feast.

 

He started with slow licks, from base to tip as if wanting to learn each shift in taste, making Ed twist beneath him, seeking more friction, wanting wet heat. 

“Hold still” Os murmured, pressing his hips down warningly. he was met with an involuntary gasp, but the man under him stilled obediently.  _ Good boy. _

 

He turned his head slightly, just enough to be able to comfortably take the weeping head into his mouth. it tasted like he had expected it to; salty and a bit bitter, like any man would. But this wasn’t any man, this was Ed.  _ His _ Ed. 

 

Oswald started moving slowly, sucking him deep into his mouth until the head of his cock bump against the back of his throat, almost making him gag. but he pulled back, earning a low curse for his trouble. sucking slowly, he bobbed his head to a rhythm that felt like his heart, sucking d deeper and deeper into his mouth each mouth until he could take him nearly all in. 

 

Unable to resist, Os looked up at Ed, meeting the other man’s dazed eyes even as he sucked him down as far as he could, before swallowing around him. Ed’s eyes glazed over with pleasure even as he groaned, hands clutching desperately at the headboard.

 

Os gripped Ed’s hips harder, holding him in place as he sucked, feeling the tension under his hands signaling a need to thrust. he loved holding Ed like this, forced to take whatever pleasure he felt like giving. and tonight, he was in a very giving mood. 

 

So he kept going, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard, then swiped his tongue over the sensitive tip, over and over again until Ed was panting continuously with every motion of Oss mouth. Back arching, thighs straining, so close to ecstasy but not quite there. 

 

He abandoned Ed’s throbbing dick, letting it fall onto a heaving stomach with a wet smack, as he started working on his balls. sucking and licking, rolling them over his tongue and tormenting them with his teeth, he found that this treatment made Ed moan louder, hips stuttering with pleasure as he writhed under Oswald’s attention.

 

“Os” Ed gasped at one point, “oh- I-”

Oswald wondered if anyone had ever gone down on him properly before, focusing completely on his pleasure. Somehow he doubted it.

 

He looked up again, wanting to see Ed’s face as he wrapped his fingers around his straining dick, pulling at it even as he laved his balls with saliva, and was rewarded by a look of pure ecstasy, even as slim fingers turned white in their grip of the wrought iron headboard. Apparently, Ed wasn’t ready to let go yet, or perhaps he was unable to. 

 

Os started sucking him off again, one hand playing with his balls as the other rested on Ed’s abdomen, a quiet command to hold still. Then he started working him in earnest, sucking hard, even as he bobbed his head, raking his teeth along the sensitive vein in the underside of Ed’s dick. the moans spilling from the other man’s mouth raised in volume, becoming more desperate. 

 

Ed’s eyes rolled back in his head, his world shrinking to a small point of pleasure and need, hot and wet and unending as Os seemed to try to inhale him dick first, insatiable and ruthless. His fingers had long since locked, his entire body seized up as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Please” he managed between moans, not sure what he was begging for. 

 

Oswald ignored him, seemingly content to keep working him like a pro, like he had done this a thousand times before and Ed wanted to find every one of those men and destroy them. But first he needed to come, the need for release overtaking everything. Nothing had ever been this intense, or hurt this good. His entire body was throbbing with the need.

 

“Please” he moaned again as Os sucked him down to the root and proceeded to swallow around him. The constriction of the other man’s throat was enough for the last remains of Ed's control to shatter, and he called out the other man’s name even as he erupted in his mouth. white noise filled his head even as molten heat shot through him, making him shake and shudder even as he came.

 

Os swallowed as much as he could, chasing every drop of semen with a mouth that seemed to be impossible to satiate, licking and sucking until Ed was nigh on sobbing with overstimulation, writhing both to get away and to get more.

 

Then he finally pulled away, looking up at Ed with smug eyes and swollen lips.

“You can move now,” he said hoarsely.

 

\---

 

The footage was…. well. Cory couldn’t look at it, couldn’t stand to look at the blind ecstasy on his own face even as Robin moved between his spread legs. 

“That was fantastic” David complimented him as they watched the footage. “You guys really got chemistry!”

Yeah. chemistry. let’s call it that.


End file.
